The present invention relates to a collecting device for dog droppings. Whereas in recent centuries man has succeeded in obtaining satisfactory hygienic conditions for human facilities by the further development of domestic sanitary technology and municipal sewage technology, the situation is still that of the darkest Middle Ages, to use the words of a well-known hygiene expert, when the approach to the problem of dog droppings, in particular in towns, is considered. For as in the past, the usual practice is simply to take the dog for a walk in the street and with the increasing number of dogs, frequently large ones, this leads to a considerable nuisance to the public and even endangers health. Simply prohibiting contamination of parks and pavements is not a solution. The attempt to master the problem with a shovel and paper bag has not resulted in any appreciable success, at least in Germany. Moreover, removing dog droppings with the aid of a small shovel can be very difficult for elderly persons, many of whom are dog owners.
As for any other dog owner, for such persons it would be a great help to have a device at their disposeal which when taking the dog for a walk can be carried along without any difficulty and at the same time permits safe discreet removal of the droppings of the owner's dog in simple manner as well as hygienic final disposal. The problem underlying the invention is to provide such a device.